


A Step Past Perfection

by Stacysmash



Series: Kita Shinsuke is a Sneaky Demon [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Post-Canon, Sexual Themes, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Atsumu gazed at Kita, his obstinate expression highlighted by the flickering colors of the TV. It was one of the things he admired most about him, his strength and resilience. He imagined Kita could stare down a crash of rhinos and make them stop on a dime, only to send them back to clean up the brush they trampled. It was always incredible to him, but at that moment it felt like an open, welcoming door had just slammed in his face.Part 3 of series!! Recommended you start from the beginning.





	A Step Past Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiiiii/gifts).



> For Huii!! Happy AtsuKita Day!! *throws confetti*

Atsumu’s eyes were heavy as he stared sideways at the TV screen, his cheek resting on Kita’s chest. He was just beginning to zone out from the program they were watching, his mind wandering down the familiar path that always ended on his boyfriend and what kind of trouble he can get himself into with him. A lazy smile curled on his lips and his fingers crept under the hem of Kita’s t-shirt, just slow enough perhaps that Kita wouldn’t notice. 

Even if he did, it wasn’t likely that he’d stop him. He swore that his _innocent_ boyfriend had been teasing him lately, pulling his shirt up for any little reason to expose his pale stomach. And before Atsumu could get his hands on him, the shirt would fall back down, and Kita would smile as if he hadn’t just done him dirty. Sneaky devil.

He sighed heavily and turned his face, burying it against Kita’s shirt that smelled like fresh laundry and lavender. Light fingers slipped into his hair, stroking against his scalp and luring a pleased hum out of him.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

Atsumu grinned and instead of answering, he snagged the collar of Kita’s shirt between his teeth and tugged it lower.

Kita huffed out a quiet laugh. “Yeah, you’re fine.”

To keep the shirt pulled down, Atsumu wound his fingers into it and held it tight, finally releasing it from his teeth to lick his lips. He took a moment to admire Kita’s collar bone before pressing a gentle kiss against it, trailing his lips all the way up to his shoulder. Kita’s fingers continued their stroking through his hair, occasionally winding around a particular lock and giving it a light tug. Atsumu knew that if he heated Kita up just right, he’d pull a little harder. It was usually a particular goal of his.

Burying his face in the crook of Kita’s neck, Atsumu pressed his lips against his warm skin and spread them apart, giving a little suck. Kita spread his fingers against his head and released a shuddering breath, a signal that gave him a green light to continue. He smiled against the curve of Kita’s throat and sucked a little harder. 

Kita’s other hand had been thrown back above his head while they watched TV, but Atsumu could feel it now, rubbing across his upper back. He moaned softly as Kita dug his fingers into the muscle that flexed whenever he gripped the shirt wrapped up in his fingers. It couldn’t go any lower, and he was growing impatient already to feel the heat of Kita’s skin. 

While Kita was distracted by his lips and the graze of his teeth, he released his shirt and slipped his hands underneath it. He smoothly pulled the shirt all the way up until it bunched underneath his chin as he continued to leave little bruises on Kita’s neck and shoulder. Kita shivered beneath him as goosebumps fluttered over his exposed skin and Atsumu quickly ran his hands up and down his sides to warm him up. It was the least he could do like the kind boyfriend he was.

Typically, from there he would make his way up to Kita’s lips, but he had other plans for the evening. He had an incessant itch that he was craving to scratch, and it would work best if he could lure Kita to assist him with it. His hands spread out over Kita’s ribs, the tips of his fingers cushioning around his chest. He shifted his body further down the sofa, casting his eyes up to gauge Kita’s expression.

It was curious more than anything, the slightest smile playing on his lips. His eyes were dark, watching Atsumu intensely as he hovered over his nipple and smirked. Neither of them said anything; a momentary stare-down before Atsumu opened his lips wider and released a puff of air over the sensitive mound of skin presented in front of him like a delectable dessert.

Kita inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and tipping his head back against the armrest. Atsumu’s self-control had officially reached its limit and he leaned down, encasing his lips around Kita’s nipple. Kita whined and grabbed a handful of Atsumu’s hair, his body squirming beneath Atsumu as he ran his tongue in circles over the flexible nub.

While no one was touching his own nipples, Atsumu was being affected regardless. Kita’s pleased voice growing needy was like hypnotic music guiding him into a haze. Every tug on his hair sent his pulse racing, his blood pumping straight into one certain area of his body. As Kita writhed beneath him, his body naturally rubbed against Atsumu’s, giving him just enough friction to grow the tent in his gym shorts.

Atsumu released Kita’s nipple and smiled at the glistening circle of reddened skin. He took only a moment to wet his lips again before diving onto the other one, relishing in Kita’s gasp. His arms wound behind Kita’s back and dug his fingers into his lean muscle. He spread his fingers between Kita’s shoulders and trailed his other hand down, grazing down his spine until he reached the hem of his shorts.

So close. Atsumu gulped as he paused just there, basking in the heat of Kita’s skin. They had barely made it as far as they had in that moment, taking their relationship in slow but steady steps. So far, he had done nothing that made Kita uncomfortable, or he would have easily stopped him by slamming a hand down on his head. 

His body was aching to push further, however; to at least reach the point where they were helping each other reach release instead of using his imagination while he did the deed himself. Kita’s nimble fingers grazed across his scalp and Atsumu shivered, picturing them grasping more sensitive areas. He sucked hard against his nipple, picturing what Kita’s soft lips could do to him.

He knew better than to let his mind plummet so deep in the gutter while currently wrapped up with Kita. Without stopping to think, his hand slipped beneath the waistband of Kita’s shorts and smoothed over the ass of his dreams. Kita’s body went rigid beneath him, but he didn’t bash Atsumu over the head to get him to stop. Instead, he pulled his hair to lift him off his nipple, forcing him to meet his gaze.

“Not yet. I think we’re moving too fast.”

Atsumu tried not to let the disappointment show on his face but it was impossible to hide all of it. Kita sighed and released his hair to stroke through it once again. Atsumu took a deep breath to yank his mind out of the gutter and pulled his hand from Kita’s shorts. 

Propping himself on his elbows to give some much-needed air between them, Atsumu cleared his throat. “Are you sure? I thought we were progressing at a good pace. Much slower than I usually do, anyway.”

Kita’s eyebrows furrowed and Atsumu cringed inwardly. Kita had no issues with him having past relationships, but he always felt it was a shame he gave so much of himself away without thinking much of it. It was something he had never thought of before, but Kita treasured him so much he couldn’t help regarding himself the same way.

“I think perhaps we should stay out of each other’s pants. From there it could escalate too quickly to sex.”

“I mean, that’s not necessarily _bad_ , right?”

“It’s not bad, just too soon.”

“Kita-san, you’re killing me,” Atsumu groaned, dropping his body back down and nestling his face against Kita’s chest. “When will it _not_ be too soon?”

Kita was quiet for a moment, giving Atsumu nothing to listen to but the drone of the TV and Kita’s steady heartbeat that was beginning to slow its pace. “I have been thinking about it a lot. I can’t say it isn’t tempting to be intimate with you, but I think I would feel better if we waited until you graduated.”

Kita hadn’t just dunked him into a tub filled with ice water, but it certainly felt like he had. Atsumu didn’t breathe for a moment as he sorted out Kita’s declaration in his head. He had only just started his third year, Kita already graduated and working nearby. That was almost an entire year of waiting. A year of no sex. Could he even do that? It wasn’t like he had it all the time, but to go without it completely… 

His disappointment seeped into him, gripping his chest with ugly, cold fingers. He was so shocked by Kita’s statement and the grueling reality of it, he hadn’t even realized he had pulled away from him entirely. It wasn’t until Kita was sitting up in front of him, cupping his cheek with his eyes large with concern that Atsumu was finally able to snap out of it.

“Um, I’m not sure I understand. It’s not like we were going too fast.”

“It’s not so much about going too fast.”

“Then what? Don’t you want to? It seems like you do when we’re together like this.”

Kita pursed his lips and glanced away. His hands began pulling his shirt down, covering the marks and skin still glistening from Atsumu’s mouth.

“I do want it… want you. I enjoy what we’ve been doing but I’ve thought about this a long time. It would be best if we wait until you’re graduated and neither of us is in high school anymore.”

“But I’m only a year younger than you! It’s not like that makes that much of a difference.”

“It does to me.”

Atsumu gazed at Kita, his obstinate expression highlighted by the flickering colors of the TV. It was one of the things he admired most about him, his strength and resilience. He imagined Kita could stare down a crash of rhinos and make them stop on a dime, only to send them back to clean up the brush they trampled. It was always incredible to him, but at that moment it felt like an open, welcoming door had just slammed in his face.

They needed to discuss the issue longer, to truly understand the other’s point of view. Atsumu knew that, knew that good communication was imperative in a relationship. That knowledge did nothing to quell the sudden desire to leave. He felt suffocated and needed to be alone, away from Kita’s unwavering gaze.

That gaze was broken as soon as Atsumu stood up from the sofa, Kita’s eyes blinking rapidly in surprise.

“Where are you going?”

“Home, it’s getting late.”

“It is late, so shouldn’t you stay? You usually do.”

“Nah, not tonight.”

Atsumu sighed as he shuffled out of the room and down the hall toward the front door where his shoes were neatly set beside Kita’s. He ran a hand through his hair, knowing it was a moot point considering the sweat still dampening it and how mussed it got from Kita’s fingers. He braced his hand against the wall as he lifted his foot to slip into his shoe when a hand caught his arm, turning him around.

“What’s wrong? Why won’t you stay with me?”

Atsumu leaned back against the wall but didn’t pull out of Kita’s grasp. As if he wasn’t already wracked with crippling disappointment, it was painful to see Kita’s eyebrows pinched together in confusion and a flicker of hurt in his eyes. Atsumu took a deep breath as he lifted his hand, grazing his fingers across Kita’s forehead to smooth it out and stroking down his cheek.

“Because it would be torture for me, Kita-san. Usually when I stay, we weren’t doing such heavy making out, getting me all excited. You just told me that I have no chance of making love to you for a whole year and I know if I got into bed with you right now that I may not be able to hold myself back. I need to go home and cool my head.”

“Oh,” Kita said softly, his eyes drifting to the floor. “I wish you could stay, but I understand. Are we still hanging out with the others tomorrow?”

Atsumu couldn’t hold back from wrinkling his nose at the thought of seeing _everyone_ on their day off, especially with all the negative thoughts rolling around in his head. His expression at least brought a soft smile to Kita’s face. He may have things to think through by himself, but he didn’t want Kita to worry about anything while he did so.

“I guess we can. I’m sure you miss seeing everyone even though I see them all the time.”

“I would like to see them.”

“That’s settled then. I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

Kita took a breath but hesitated before saying anything. Atsumu leaned down and pressed their lips together, stealing Kita’s chance to speak with a gentle kiss. He despised goodbye kisses, and this one tasted more bitter than any before. 

_It’ll be alright… I’ll figure it out._

“Goodnight, Kita-san,” he whispered, turning quickly to the door before he could change his mind. Deep down, he wanted to stay with Kita, to wake up in his bed with their limbs entangled and smell his grandmother’s delicious cooking in the morning. He needed to stick to his guns, however, his body was still aching from being shot down. 

“Goodnight, Atsumu,” Kita murmured behind him as he opened the door, feeling the barest graze of fingers down his back before he stepped outside into the humid night air. He shoved his hands in his pockets and scuffed his feet on the path toward the street, his shadow stretched out long and warped from the open door behind him. It wasn’t until he reached the street that it shut softly, leaving him alone in the dark. 

His body sagged as he walked home, his mood plummeting further with every step. For a few months, his feet seemed to have grown springs on the bottom of them as he bounced along in his cheerful reverie. His gaze would typically draw upward, gazing at the beauty stretching above him, whether it was the glittering stars of night or the cotton clouds drifting across the blue sky. Now he could only gaze at the pavement as he considered the different possibilities of his own future.

He didn’t want to wait an entire year to have sex, that much was certain. But Kita had made his decision, so what alternative does he have? Every time his thoughts veered in that direction, Atsumu yanked his mind back as if the very idea burned to the touch. 

Masturbating wasn’t _so_ bad. Most people did it from time to time anyway. The issue was that he knew what the alternative could be. He knew how it felt for someone else to touch him, to have their lips and tongue on him, to sink inside someone else’s body. It was like taking a picture of a sunset on your phone versus seeing the actual thing. The picture could never compare to the real thing. 

Atsumu stopped in the middle of the street, unable to move any further as his mind was finally ready to open that door. He didn’t want to touch it, but he needed to consider every possibility. The truth was there, that if he remained with Kita, he would have to wait a whole year to have sex. If he ended it with Kita and moved on, that stipulation would no longer remain.

He recoiled at the thought and started to move again, rushing toward his house as if reaching it could save him from his problems. Before they had even started dating, Atsumu crushed on Kita for a long while. For a lot of his second year, his path was always drawing him closer to his beloved senpai and captain. He pursued him and Kita welcomed him into his arms; the thought of walking away from that was repulsive. The thought of ending it and making love to anyone else nearly caused him to vomit right there on the street.

He was walking so quickly that he ended up in front of his house in no time at all. Staring up at his house in confusion, Atsumu glanced around to make sure he wasn’t mistaken and then shrugged as he walked to the front door. He wasn’t sure if he hoped his family was still up to distract him or if he’d rather be alone with his thoughts. When he finally entered and felt the heavy silence weighing down on him, he realized that he would have preferred to even hear ‘Samu’s stupid voice than nothing at all.

He kicked off his shoes and rushed up the stairs. When he entered the room they shared, he purposely bumped into things to make as much noise as possible. Osamu’s snores never faltered. 

Defeated, sore, and more lost than he was before, Atsumu fell on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He didn’t even bother slipping out of his regular clothes; it would take far too much effort for how low his mood was. Instead of dwelling on his issues any longer, Atsumu let his mind fade out, allowing his eyes to grow heavy with sleep. Perhaps in the morning, his life wouldn’t seem so grim.

When morning finally arrived, it didn’t greet him with bright sunlight and cheerful birdsong, giving him the impression that everything will be alright. Instead, he awoke to the rumble of distant thunder and big, fat raindrops drumming on their roof. Atsumu groaned and turned onto his stomach, lifting his pillow to cover over his head and drown out the world. 

_Maybe if I don’t go down for breakfast, I’ll just die. That’ll fix everything._

Even through all the fluff of his pillow, Atsumu heard the door open behind him and heavy footsteps trudging toward him. He scrunched up his face, prepared for whatever smack his brother had in mind for him, but for a painfully long minute nothing happened. Eventually, curiosity got the best of him and he peeked out from under his pillow. From the triumphant smirk on Osamu’s face, he knew he’d been had.

The pillow was wrenched from his fingers and smothered on top of his face, cutting off all air supply. Atsumu flailed and smacked his brother with everything he had, finally slapping his ear and knocking him away. As soon as the pillow went slack, he threw it across the room and gasped for air. 

Osamu sat up on the floor, grumbling under his breath as he rubbed the side of his head. With his vision cleared, Atsumu hurled himself off the bed and tackled him back to the floor, his hands heading straight for his neck. Growled swears and yelps filled the room as they rolled around and smacked each other, not stopping until the door opened again, and they heard their mother sigh.

“You two can’t kill each other after breakfast? It’s getting cold.”

With a break from the fighting, Atsumu finally remembered why he was so depressed and nearly told his mother he wasn’t hungry. His rumbling stomach gave him away, however, and Osamu laughed as he leaned over and slapped it.

“We’ll be down in a minute, Mom.”

“Punch your own stomach, asshole,” Atsumu growled and shoved his fist into Osamu’s gut. 

“Language,” their mother reminded them over her shoulder as she left them to their second wrestling match of the morning. It didn’t last long, however, as Atsumu’s energy was draining quickly from the lack of food. Osamu groaned as he got to his feet and he picked his brother up by the scruff of his t-shirt to pull him out of the bedroom.

“What’s with you anyway? Did Kita-san finally break up with you?”

“What?! Why would he break up with me?”

“Because he could obviously do better.”

Atsumu paused at the top of the stairs. Osamu was just messing with him as usual, but perhaps he was right. If they broke up, Kita probably could find someone better. Maybe someone older and more mature who wouldn’t have any problem going at Kita’s pace. He felt guilty enough for even considering breaking it off with Kita, now he felt weighed down under his inadequacy and childish behavior. How pathetic could he get?

“Shit… _did_ he break up with you?”

Atsumu startled at Osamu’s voice and was surprised to find a glimmer of concern on his brother’s face. He shook his head quickly and rushed down the stairs.

“No, he didn’t. Maybe he should though.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing. I don’t want to talk about it now.”

“Alright, but you should talk about it before tonight. We’re all hanging out and you don’t want it to get weird. Unless you want the entire team to know there’s trouble in paradise.”

“Yeah… later.”

After a quiet and rushed breakfast, they spent most of the day holed up inside their room. The rain beat harshly against their window and about all they could do before the meet-up later that night was play video games. They sat on Osamu’s bed as they played round after round, most of it in silence.

Eventually, Atsumu opened up and explained what had happened. He wasn’t sure what he expected, perhaps a little sympathy from his brother who would definitely see his point of view. He didn’t expect him to fall over on his bed in laughter.

Atsumu was so pissed, he spent most of the afternoon either hitting his brother or trying to kick his ass in their games. Osamu allowed him to stew, beating his brother easily since he tended to make rash decisions in anger. After several hours of not talking about his issue, they finally left the house to meet everyone else for karaoke, despite the constant downpour that had opened up over their town.

“This is miserable. Maybe we should have canceled.”

“Do you really want to postpone a proper talk with Kita-san? It’ll only make it worse.”

“How would you know? Have you ever dated anybody?”

“Yes and isn’t this the first time you’ve legitimately dated someone. Like there’s mutual attraction and respect, although I can’t understand why Kita-san respects you—”

“Asshole.”

“But seriously, this isn’t like the others. And despite having sex taken away from you, which I personally find hilarious, you really don’t want to end things, right?”

“Right. But what if more things creep into our relationship and we both have to decide if those things are deal-breakers or if we can let those things go?”

Osamu stopped and turned to face him. His glare looked even darker than usual with his black umbrella blocking the top of his head. 

“You mean like every other relationship in existence? Seriously, everyone deals with that shit. Did you think you were immune?”

“No! I just thought it would be easier with Kita-san. We’re so perfect for each other.”

“ _We’re so perfect for each other_ ,” Osamu mocked in a high-pitched voice. He snorted obnoxiously and continued walking down the sidewalk toward the karaoke place. “Sorry to burst your bubble but you’re starting to move out of the honeymoon phase. But congratulations, that’s when the real relationship usually begins.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Not bullshit. The beginning part is bullshit when you think the other person doesn’t poop and they’re still pretending that your jokes are funny.”

“Kita-san rarely thinks my jokes are funny.”

“Well, they’re not, and I guess you’re lucky that he’s far more honest than other people are. You won’t have too much more adjusting. But more awkward stuff is going to crop up, so you better be prepared.”

“Wow, and I thought you were going to make me feel better.”

“Why would I ever do that? It’s not really anyone’s job to make you feel better, you know. Not mine, not Kita-san’s…”

“Are you trying to make me feel worse?!”

“No! But at least I’m not lying to you. Look, we’re nearly there. You don’t have to make any weird decisions right now. But if you feel that having sex is more important than staying with Kita-san, you should do something about that soon rather than lead him on.”

With that, Osamu huffed and stepped quickly to the door, leaving Atsumu dumbfounded and alone in the rain. When he put it like that, Atsumu had to admit he felt a little foolish. In all honesty, he was exaggerating some of the elements. 

It wouldn’t be an entire year; he was already a couple of months into his third year. Kita didn’t forbid him from masturbating or even heavy making out; he just needed to keep things contained in his pants. It would be hard but certainly not impossible. Maybe Osamu was right, for once. Relationships were about two people, after all, and there were plenty of times that Kita had taken care of him.

Visions of such times flooded his mind and suddenly Atsumu couldn’t wait to be by Kita’s side. He rushed through the doors, pausing to shake out his umbrella and wrap it up as the clerk glared at him from behind the desk. After peeking in several rooms, he finally located the right room housing their team as well as a few of the already-graduated members. 

“There’s the idiot. I told them you probably died, but unfortunately we’ve had no such luck.”

Suna snickered at Osamu’s teasing and Atsumu was about to flip them both off when Kita stood up from the booth and wandered over to him. Atsumu couldn’t move for a moment, not trusting himself as emotions welled up beneath the surface of his skin. 

Kita blinked up at him a moment, his eyes taking in his appearance as his hand reached up and slipped through Atsumu’s damp locks.

“Didn’t you use an umbrella?”

“Yeah, but the wind kinda pushed it underneath and Osamu splashed me with his umbrella and… um…” 

His train of thought dwindled as Kita’s fingers continued running through his hair. The exhaustion of the night before and the dreary day he’d had since was starting to take its toll as his eyes grew heavy. Kita laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s neck, welcoming him into a gentle embrace.

“You didn’t sleep well, did you?”

Atsumu groaned and draped himself over Kita, burying his face into his neck. “No, it sucked. I’m sorry I left.”

“You don’t need to apologize for that. I was just worried. Are you better now?”

“Yeah… I think so. This feels good.”

“That’s too bad because it’s my turn to sing.”

“Huh? Can’t they skip you for now?”

Kita grasped his arms and yanked him up straight, his expression deadly serious. “No. It’s my turn and I was waiting for you to get here because I wanted to sing to you.”

“O-Oh, really?”

Kita nodded and without any warning, he jerked Atsumu around and flung him into the booth between Osamu and Suna. His lips held a hint of a smile as he nodded and marched over to the microphone. Atsumu remained frozen in shock, one leg still in the air from being manhandled by his older boyfriend. 

Osamu finally broke out in a snicker and leaned toward him. “I don’t know what you were so worried about. You’re obviously whipped.”

“Yeah,” Suna murmured as he leaned in on the other side while his eyes remained on Kita. “Is Kita-san the type to spank? Because I could totally see that in your relationship. You’re definitely the type that not only endures a smacked bottom but actually finds pleasure in it.”

“Fuck off, he doesn’t spank me,” Atsumu growled as he shoved both of them off. He straightened up with his chin in the air and smoothed out his clothing. “If he did, though, I wouldn’t mind it. Just don’t be too jealous when he does.”

“You don’t have to tell us if he spanks you.”

“No, no, Suna, you’ve already revealed your interest in the subject. There’s no way I’ll keep it from you now. I can tell you about the cute little freckles Kita-san has on his lower back.”

“Ugh.”

Kita cleared his throat into the microphone as the music began, pulling Atsumu’s attention back where it belonged. The tempo was upbeat and Atsumu recognized it as a popular love song from an overseas pop artist. 

_I wanted to sing to you_.

Atsumu was thankful it was dark in the room; heat was already starting to crawl up his neck and onto his cheeks and he didn’t need any more teasing from the idiots surrounding him. As Kita began to sway to the intro, however, a goofy grin spread on Atsumu’s lips as he leaned forward to watch. The colorful spinning lights danced over Kita’s face; his expression adorably stoic for the energetic tune he was about to sing.

The first verse began, and Kita’s face turned directly at Atsumu. He rattled off the words perfectly without even a glance at the screen, his body swaying to the beat as he took a step closer. Ojiro looked slightly in pain as he shook a tambourine and Suna and Osamu attempted to stifle their laughter. Oomimi stared at Kita as if he was some sort of alien, despite the two being close friends.

“I never knew Shinsuke had _this_ side of him,” he murmured toward Ojiro who nodded in agreement.

Atsumu couldn’t care less about the others. How could he when such an angel was singing _him_ a love song. Kita’s singing voice wasn’t professional, by any means, but it was sweet, on-key, and he didn’t have any doubt that Kita meant every single word. He laughed when Kita entered the chorus, face still as serious as ever as his body gave a dramatic twirl reminiscent of Michael Jackson. 

_You’re lucky that he’s far more honest than other people are._

Osamu’s words echoed in his mind as Kita sang his heart out in front of all their friends. There were so many moments throughout his acquaintance with Kita where those words rang true. It was something Atsumu had rarely experienced, most people lavishing him with insincere flattery because of his looks or skills. 

It was essentially Kita’s frank personality that drew him in the first place, why he respected him so much and ultimately why he started to crush on him. Kita wasn’t the type to mess around with his feelings and he would never intentionally do anything to hurt him. Allowing his mind to drift back, nearly everything Kita did for him was only because he cared about Atsumu, even when it irritated him. 

This moment wasn’t any different. Kita wasn’t postponing sex to frustrate him or to be cruel. It was because he genuinely believed it would be the best thing for him, for _them_. Everyday Kita did small, simple things that showed how much he cared. At the moment, he was belting out a love song without the slightest bit of embarrassment, and perhaps the only reason he was doing it was that he knew Atsumu would enjoy it. Kita had admitted he was tempted to go that extra step in their relationship but didn’t think it was the right time for them. Thinking of it in that way, Atsumu was overwhelmed by how much Kita actually cherished him, rather than acting selfishly like many others would in their situation.

He snapped out of his reverie when Kita stepped right in front of him. The room filled with hoots and whistles as Kita hovered over him and planted his hand against the back of the booth. Atsumu gulped as every sense was filled up with Kita. His large eyes glittering in shades of blue and green from the twirling lights, his soft lips moving right in front of Atsumu’s gaze. Heat washed over him as Kita’s knee slid in between his legs and Atsumu couldn’t hold back his excited giggle over it. 

Seeing his obvious delight, Kita smiled as he belted out the end of the song, his hand slipping into his hair. Atsumu leaned into the delicate touch he adored and basked in Kita’s presence. It reminded him of a moment, not too long ago, when he woke up in Kita’s bed after the first night they spent together.

He hadn’t even opened his eyes and he knew Kita was there, his fingers threading through every lock of his hair and his warm body pressed against his. His breaths were steady as he hummed a little tune, the sound reverberating through his chest and caressing Atsumu’s face. It was a soft and quiet moment, no fireworks or dramatic displays. It was in that moment that he knew he was in love with Kita Shinsuke. He knew there was nothing else he would ever want more.

Osamu was right, God, he hated to admit it. There would probably be plenty more moments where they’ll disagree, and they’ll discover hideous little quirks that make the other one cringe. He will be disappointed, and he’ll have to wait on certain things that he would rather not.

Atsumu beamed up at Kita as he finally finished his song. He plucked the microphone from his hand and tossed it at Suna, and from the yelp echoing through the speakers, he’d guess that Suna wasn’t paying attention. Neither Atsumu nor Kita paid any mind as they stared only at each other, Atsumu’s hands slipping over Kita’s waist to pull him further onto his lap.

Kita laughed softly as Osamu and Suna scrambled away, desperate not to witness the sickening display they were about to perform. Atsumu smiled wider and pressed his lips against Kita’s forehead and whispered, “I love you.”

It was noisy in the room since someone had already begun singing something else. But Atsumu knew Kita heard him when he wrapped his arms tighter around his neck and leaned in toward Atsumu’s ear.

“I love you, too. Did you like my song?”

“It was brilliant. I think you have a future career in the music industry.”

He grunted as Kita lightly slapped the back of his head. “I’m not that good. Even if I was, I only want to sing to you.”

It was cheesy but hearing it from Kita’s lips, Atsumu knew he meant it. After all the emotional turmoil he’d put himself through, it brought a prickling heat to his eyes and he sniffed to hold them back.

“Damn ninjas, cutting their onions.”

Kita chuckled and leaned back, cupping Atsumu’s face with his hands. “One day I’ll find those ninjas for you.”

“Oh yeah? What will you do to them?”

“Murder them, of course.”

Atsumu blinked at Kita’s serious expression and threw his head back with a laugh. The others looked at them from over their shoulders and rolled their eyes. Osamu only spared them a glance, but Atsumu swore he could see a genuine smile on his lips. 

Once he was over his amusement, Atsumu wrapped his arms tighter around Kita’s waist and pulled him in. Kita melted in his embrace and kissed him tenderly, sighing as soon as their lips touched. Atsumu could feel some tension releasing in his muscles and he realized that Kita had probably been more worried than he let on. 

The very thought caused another tear to slip from Atsumu’s eye, but he brushed it away quickly. He never wanted to make Kita worried ever again. In fact, he wanted to _show_ Kita that he cared about him as well, even if it’s in small, everyday things. He would start by not having sex until he graduated, something that suddenly didn’t seem so impossible as it had last night. Kita was worth the wait, there was no doubt about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up making these stories into a series since they're a continuation of each other! UshiOi month is finally here, so you'll be seeing a few fics with them coming up soon and hopefully an update for my Olympic AU. I've had a lot stacking up, so my next installment for the Merlin AU got a little postponed but as soon as I get further into the other multi-chapters I have going on, I'll get a move-on on it!   
> Hope you all enjoyed this! (*´∀`*)


End file.
